1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a device that raises and lowers an umbrella canopy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Common mechanisms that are used to raise and lower umbrella canopies include the push, crank and rope methods. The “push” method uses manual power with a person literally pushing up the umbrella canopy up until it locks into place. The “rope” method requires that an individual pull on a rope that is attached to the canopy causing it to open and then locking it into place with a pin. The “crank” method uses a mechanism that is attached mid way up the umbrella pole and when turned either raises or lowers the umbrella canopy depending on the direction it is turned. Although these are all effective methods of raising, and lowering an umbrella canopy, they are cumbersome for the person completing the task as these methods often require standing, leaning over the patio table, significant arm strength and a person of good height to easily secure the umbrella in place. This can be difficult for individuals with ailments, such as arthritis, or people with little upper body strength or the disabled. Repairs on these systems are also inconvenient.